I BLAME IGGY
by AwesomeHellee9
Summary: Thank to Iggy mess up spell ,the countries have been well Chibi-fied well more plushie size, send to our world . Now my best friends and I are stuck with taking care of the some of the chibi nations. Worst of all Iggy temporary lost his magic this just great. I thought senior year couldn't got any worst. Please Review .*Bad Grammar*
1. Chapter 1

**HelleeV: My next story I will update as soon as possible**

**I don't own Hetalia , only my ocs**

**Please review because there are loved**

**Chapter 1: There are Alive**

Here we stared, Our story

Arthur Kirkland better known as England was home alone. He have been make a new spell; a powerful spell which would make him all and powerful. He stares into the dark cauldron, reciting magical words, until a loud bang echoes into his private study.

The brushy eye nations quickly turn his eyes to the door; Which just been broken open at that moment by a blue eyed America "Dude Iggy there you are?"

The former pirate frowned "America you git , why are you here ?" annoyed at his former colony followed by the Frenchman, and members of G8.

"Iggy did you forget today was a meeting" announced America in his hero posed .  
"You didn't answer your phone, So since I am the Hero, I came to save you" he smiled point a thumb up with the American flag in the background.

"Right I must have lost track of time" said England who was rather embarrassed he never lost track of time before. The England man panicked as America saw his book of spells "Iggy dude what this?".

The America glance at the old leather book on the table he flip a couple of page.  
" What is all that weird writing aru "another nations asked .

Italy thought of pasta was burst ,when his closed eyes glance at the strange words into the book.

"Ve Santo-a Rita Meata" Italy read the spell the first half of the page.  
"That funny –a what do it mean" the auburn hair Italian laugh thinking it was a poem. He continued to read on.  
"Ringo-a Jonah Tito Marlin-a Jack Latoya Janet-a " he smiled and muttered the words pasta under his breath .

" No Italy you git " the cried the England man , but it was too late a light flash filled the room . The Former nation Prussia, Spain and Romano enter the room .  
"The awesome me is here kesseee!"

"What the carpola is happening?" asked angry Romano. Spain who was blind by the light completed the spell by stepping into the circle around the black caldron. England knew this was anything but good as he began to fade. One by one the nations faded into darkness.

Italy woke up, from the darkness he felt something large around his waist he squirmed. He look down , realization he was not on the ground , as he listen for a moment Italy heard very loud breath .

"Dam I must be really tried" A voice form above said, Italy muscled tensed up in fear. A giant face with green eyes stared at him. Italy mind flood with thought of being killed or eaten alive; he felt like a mouse being caught by a cat ready to devour its prey .In panic he cried out opening his amber colored eyes .  
" Eeck , please don't eat me I am not tasty , Ve what happen if I am tasty VEh~".

A little before that  
Angie P.O.V

Welcome back to another school year!

I read the white board. Looking toward the window I saw the autumn air breeze and the end of summer. Frist day of school was starting out normal till I found out I had to retake anatomy and physiology again. I need filled my last class with something ,but all the others class were filled. Why could not their let me go home early I got credit already for this class and it ap too why I groan .

I rather be at home writing fan fic or an reader insert .I cross my arms and put my head down listen to my teacher give the same class over .After class was done my teacher ask me to be a her assistant, due to the fact I already taken this class like two year ago, I said yes.

This day could now get any worst, I thought as I walk out the classroom.

"Yo Angie " I heard my friends Kat call me from the hall .

" Sup my friends I am awesome " We walk toward the light passing the mob of freshman's and sophomores. She squeal like the fan girl that she is.

" Omg omg omg my plushie are like so coming in tonight "

"Dude clam down ad be awesome" I stood as I watch her dance in the middle of the hall.  
"Their combing their coming lalala " she sang, after four minute she stop and gave me a salute.

It was rather funny how we are best friends; I very am clam and very laid back. While Kat is exactly the opposites of me she loud and very active .Plus she is a totally fan girl, she is the typical fan girl that dress in the clothes with all her anime character on it .she know bits of Japanese's she learn from anime and always saying "Kawaii desu" .  
She dress up in cosplay every day if she could ,while I only dress up in cons and Halloween . Now my other best friends Naomi is in-between me and Kat but a totally prev.

Together we make the bad touch trio I am the Awesome Prussia , Kat is Spain while Naomi is our France.

"I can't believe their coming in today I am just so happy" She smiled .

"I am getting Romano and Spain oh and Jappy too Yay I am so Happy~" She ran like Spain down the hall.

" Awesome, I am getting Italy ,Canada and America " I giggle my inner fan girl was showing. I am way to awesome for that must be sane .

A few week ago me and Naomi were on D.A (Deviant Art ) and we found a girl in Iowa who made custom hetalia plushie. Being the fan girl that we are we had to have them . Customs made 8 inches tall hetalia plushie only for 10 bucks each not a bad deal .  
So like the crazy anime fan we are we send away for them. Naomi was getting Russia, Iggy , China, and France .While I was getting my favorite characters Italy , Canada and America. Me and Naomi was going to get Germany and Prussia but after our payday in two week.

" To bad Naomi is not here today " kat turned to me as we were only two and not the trio we usually are .

"She be here tomorrow and we will be awesome man" I turned and saw Kat brother car .  
" Yo Kitty kat your Big bro is here !"

" Big Brother, I got to go " She ran shoving some random due out of the door .I laughed and walk my walk home .I text my sister Lisa to see if my package arrive , and thanks to God that it did . I jogged home down the block and to the left.

"Big sis it me open up " I shout as my sister slowing open the door to our blue yet old looking house .

" Hey little sis how was your day ?"  
" not that awesome , I got to take anatomy and physiology" I pout, she stood giving me her full attention.

"What the hell ? why you already took that " an eyebrow raised up on her caramel face .  
"Because the school is not awesome, all the other classes was filled " I groan I heard my stomached rumbled.

" I am going to make some awesome pasta my I wish this was homemade pasta" I smiled and head to the kitchen after an hour of cooking and making the sauce. We ate dinner and watch Tv .

After the show ending I stared to walk up to my room to work on some fan fic  
" yo sis " I turned to my sister "here your package" she give me the box.

I got it the packaged and carried upstairs . Place it on the bed , and stared working on my new fan fic base on the LolliDictator est. 199 yeah Hetalia fan fic. After two hours of writing I stop, closed my laptop and turned on my stereo , put on some nickleback . My room was my Heaven surround by anime posters, plushie , dvd ,cd, drama cd comics , mangas , and anime figures. The box laid on my hello kitty bed spread surrounded by the tons of plushie's that laid next to my pillows.

" Yay now I finally have Hetalia plushie's yes this is so awesome "  
I open the box , slowly and took out ones closer to me Italy and Canada . I squeal for a moment and clam down I am so acting like a dam weaboo I thought.

" Cute " It look like a real plushie company made , Canada even had a little mr. kumajiro. I got up and grab Italy since he was the closer next to me .

" I am so going to show Lisa how awesome my plushie's are " I smile walking, toward the door then I felt something small trying to getting to grasp . I look down to see Italy moving. Alive more like it wigging in my hands .

" Dam I must be really tried " I said assuming this was a dream or a crazy fan moment .  
The small plushie figure look up at me in fear only, his amber gold eye for a split second .  
"Eeck , please don't eat me I am not tasty , Ve what happen if I am tasty VEh~"  
" Wha~" I look at my bed to see America and Canada moving as well .

" I am the Hero , Don't worried I will save you" I heard America said, heading my direction on the bed .

"Their alive their alive oh God the Plushie's are alive " I stared to sob "noooo!".  
My dad always said I was going to lose it; I was going mad but why now. I stared at the plushie's on the bed moving. I sobbed mad, crazy the words that echoes thought my thick skull .This only happen in fan fiction, anime character don't exists. Sure there are some weird fan fictions like the nations turning in cats, children, chocolate, cats or being robot but this cannot be happening.

"Please don't eat me or kill me I don't want to Dieee!" I heard Italy cried and trembling in my grasp.

"Please I don't want to be force to lay in a pool of my own blood " he cried , I felt Italy plushie size body tensed up as he stared to squirmed and cry .

"Ve~~ I' still-a a virgin you would-a not hurt a virgin I surrender I surrender , White flags, Germany Romano somebody Help help me!"

"Look don't cry , oh God I am talking to a plushie" I muttered I gently set Italy back on the bed , who then rolled up into a ball placing his chibi hands over his head .

"Look I am not going to hurt or kill anyone", I said kneeing down to make eye level with the scared chibi that kept muttering ,"Please don't kill me".

I saw Italy turn my see my face , peeking thought his hands which cover his face.  
" Veh of course you are , your scary and big" he curl back into a tight ball and stared shaking and cried out for Germany and Romano .

I felt a light smack on my wrist as America smack me .

" As the Hero I will defeat you Villain dude " American continued to punch my wrist .Till I lift him up by his famous bomber jacket bringing him closer to my face, while he kept swinging punches

"Dude stop that is so not awesome and beside that I am a chick not a dude , Look I am not going to hurt you ok " I said place him back on my bed .

I noticed Canada hiding behind my kiba wolf plushie and Sailor Jupiter .  
" I see you ,the one with bear…. so stop acting like I can't !"

" Maple" the Canadian whisper standing behind America . I face palm and I thought my day could not get any worst. Two things was happening one I was going loony or two this was the real hetalia characters but this was all too real .

I heard the small Italian squeak " Ve that-a me " .  
Next to my awesome Gundam poster on the left side on my wall was a hetalia poster of Italy and hetalia gang from the paint white movie .

" No I am not a stalker ,Why did I just say that" I rubbed my head and thought what to say .  
" Yes that you ,but you're an anime character on my gosh what am I say ?" I groan as Italy look more confused, still shaking.

"Why is my friends on that poster dude ,Who are you?" I saw America ask rising his fists at me as I sat on the floor next to my bed. I pinch myself nope I am awake.

"My name is Angie and that is a poster of a anime that is very popular?",I said still can't believing that this is happening, whatever happening .My mind turn into mush I felt my sanity leaving me .

" And I know who exactly who each one of you are , Italy Veneziano, America and Canada your countries" my face turn red I felt blood rushed to my cheeks , this on happen in fan fic why is this happening in real life . I looked to see the magical alive plushie started in shock.

"Look I can't believe this, but in this world ya'll are anime character, from an anime show, also a manga and comic"  
"Ve ~" Italy said who stop crying but still scared and shaking , yet still not totally aware .

I walk over leaving the chibis where they were and heading over to my book/Dvd shelves .I frantic looking for my Hetalia dvd pass my mangas into my Dvd collection . Sgt frog no, Soul eater, no, the third nope, my burn copies of inu yasha.

"Here it is Hetalia ". I walk back over and putting the dvd into front of them.

"Yay Japan made a anime of us" I saw Italy smile and Veeeing . I faceplam and shake my head he really cannot read the atmosphere .

" No japan did not make this , a man from Japan did"  
Italy still looking confused started at the box.

" So were not in our world anymore " whisper the Canadian with a grim look .

" I don't why or how you got here " I stared at the three chibis " but I blame Iggy"

I glance to see Mr. Kumajiro chew on a corner of paper, that laid on my bed which happen to be my math homework .  
"Mr. Kamchki no it not polite" I heard Canada said in a whisper voice almost ghost like.

" Ya'll are hungry I bet , How about some food ?" I said , smiling " I think we still have some pasta"

"Pasta" I heard Italy squeak in a higher pitched voice than normal, that would make and hetalia fan say " aww" .

I Smiled "Just make ya'll self at home " .

Leaving my room I lean around the wall of the hallway for a minute before getting four bowl of pasta . After heating pasta and placing it in bowls I head to my room. I look to see two chibis on the bed and one looking at my comic books. I laughed when someone tell America to make himself at home it take it to heart.

" Food " I head America said grabbing a comic ,running toward the bowl of spaghetti ,grabbing a fork and chowing down after putting the bowl in front of him .I sat next to bed just watch them eat , this was wired Hetalia came to live and there are the real hetalia character how is that even possible yet it was kind of awesome .  
I must admit it was kind of cute watching Italy and Canada eat with the fork that was way too big . I faceplam if I was not awesome like I was I would probably have a serious nosebleed.

**_to be continued _**

Please review there loved


	2. Chapter 2

**HelleeV: ugh bad day yesterday bad it all good now here chapter 3 , I don't own hetalia ja only ocs, Please review there are loved .**

**Spain: ¡gracias for reading, favoring and following here some cyber churros**

**Chapter2: A Fan girl **

I was lost in thought one because my plushie came to life and two this is real , I stared at the red carpert poking at the floor . I was an otaku , I love anime but Hetalia was one of my favorite it was more of an obsession at times. No I wasn't the type of person to insist that it taught me history or it the world best yaoi because it not yaoi maybe a shouen-ai but just barely .No I rarely even cosplay as hetalia character either , but I do fan art , fan fic and reader insert a weird feeling overcame me . I felt sort of like a weirdo, I felt like a stalker or a half craze fan girl now , a piece of me wan to deleted any fan work I made I just felt so embarrass now .

This thing only happen in fan fic , the idea of something happen like this in real life scared me I guess.

"Hey dudette ?" I heard America said I turn, look at the him , I stared at the empty bowl of pasta ." Yes"

Breaking the awkward silent "so what now dude ?" he look scared . My guess that he was freaking out as much as I was , a nation turn in to a plushie in another world . Canada turned to me with same scared looked , while Italy ate the pasta in his own little world without a care .

" I don't know …" I faceplam and rub my head "These kind of thing only .. happen in fan fiction ..but I will help ya'll ok " What else can I do , there was so many thing that could happen to them , they could be kidnap by the government or even worst weaboos and crazy fan girls .There were so little I couldn't help but wanting to protect them, even though there were fully grown people .

"That was-a some good-a pasta" the chibi Italy said ,pulling from my thought , only my phone to rings playing let boil the hot water, my face turn red . "Veh~ I know that song" I faceplam.

**Meanwhile at Kat house :**

Kat was home . Although it was a good day the fact that she was a junior and her two best friends were senior scared her. She decide to not think about it, she walk into her kitchen , pass the yellows wall into the black fridge. She fix herself a snack and read her manga Axis power Hetalia with a cat ears on her hat.

**Kat P.o.V**

"hahaha awww Romano you're so silly" I laughed to myself ugh, even when I am sad hetalia it seem to make me feel better . I laid on the faded blue fade sofa and decide to open my box of plushie . Today I would have Kiku Honda Japan, Lovi and Antonio or better known as Spain. I got the open the box, while humming happy thought, there would go on myself right next to my bed I smiled to myself.

"Kawaii Desu" I gentle opens the lid and saw the three plushie .Eye wide as glance at the inside of the box noticed my Japan plushie move and blink. I stared at the plushie who froze in their spots, after a silent minutes or two heard lovi plushie let out a small string of curses, before I couldn't resist , poked the chibi Romano on the cheek " Don't touch me giant bastard"

Before I could finish my sentence my fangirl instincts kicked , a drop of blood fell from my nose and I fainted .

"Senorita wake up "

"Dam you tomato bastard this is your fault"

"Nani"

" Dam bastard wake up"

"I am dreaming ..." I looked to see three chibi around my face , I felt a small kick to the side of my cheek.

"Lovi you don't have to kick her "

**End of Kat P.O.V**

Kat open her browns eyes and sat up " your real" a grin appear on her face in delight she grab the three chibi into a hug .

"Kawaii Desu" she hug the plushie and carried them up to her hetalia devoted room , to call her best friends Angie while the chibi cried out.

"Spanish Bastard do something "

"Senortia clam down"

"Nani my personal space"

**Back at Angie house:**

**Angie P.o.v**

"Kat" I looked at the screen on my phone "their real and alive and "

"Slow down kitty kat " I pull the phone away from my ear , her voice is so loud.

" The hetalia plushie came to life" my eyes open at the news I cover the phone and whisper.

"Great news we just find Romano, Japan and Spain"

"Fratello you found him " I saw Italy shout yay

" Kitty kat listen to the awesome me ok" I talked to the sixteen year old who was clearly losing control ,kat was a major fan girl .

"Put Romano on the phone ok " I said I heard in the background.

"Lovi~ for you"

" Dam Bastard don't call me that "

" What do you want giant bastard stupid friends" I listen to him , "Now look I am not stupid I am Awesome and how dare you call my friends a bastard " I said getting annoyed , no kat mean well but she is a totally fan girl , love her but she can be a weaboo at time .

"Whatever" the small voice said I covered the phone, kneel next to the bed " Italy it Romano"

" Big Brother " I held the phone close to him , and place it on speaker and saw Italy smiled as lest someone was happy .

**End of Angie P.O.V**

_" Big Brother "_

"fratellino" Romano spoke thought the phone" Are their hurting you ?"

"_Ahh No Fratello I am fine and I had pasta_"

_"Your alright Fratello , you not hurt_"

_" I 'm _alright don't be an Idiot ok "

" Roma who are you talk to talking to " asked Spain

"My Idiot Brother "

_" Ve Ciao Big brother Spain , and Japan"_

Kat heard Italy voice , and immediately took "Oh mygoshYouHaveItaly "

**Back to Angie P.O.V**

" Ve eeck" he hid behind a pillows

" Kat yes I have Italy, America and Canada" I answer ,

" So cool so Kawaii " I heard kat answer she when on a rant on a hetalia dream ,while I faceplam.

" Dude clam down ' I answer back at the craze fan girl " you scared Italy "

" oh I am sorry" she sound sad and turn bipolar " I gotta go but we will talk more tomorrow"

" Dude who as Italy talking too" America asked me, strange at me in confusion .

" Oh Romano " I answer, while thinking about how I was going to go to school tomorrow and leave them here alone .

" Oh man I wish my brother was here "

" Dude your brother is here Canada " I point to Matthew stand next to him we both faceplam.

After watching America play on my Nintendo Ds for the next hour , Mario karts . Canada and Mr. Kumajiro fall asleep while Italy fell asleep in my lap .

I gentle move the chibi on the bed and place a blanket over them , I pulled a sleeping America away form my handheld . "night" I whisper ,I grab a blanket form my closet and two pillow and fall asleep on the floor tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Angie P.O.V**

_What that?_ It sounded like three different types of snores. One was "maple", "Her-o" and "Ve" . That right the plushies came to life .I closed my eyes and _that still sounded crazy, Why is this happening?_

I groan. I sat up turn to my head to the right and saw three sleeping chibi's on my bed. I had to admit this was cute it would make any fan say "Aww" .

My phone alert went off .Blast it school time, time to get ready to start another day in senior year.

"Ve five more minutes Germany" I heard Italy squeak snuggling close to America , "Dude turn it off ".The only one who got up was Canada and Mr. Kumajiro . Who looked freak out, he probably thought it was a dream too.

"Good Moring star shines, the earth say hello" a sure sign that my sanity was already gone. I slowly got up not to wake up the sleeping nations. I went to my dresser, pull out my clothes and slowly left the room. I walk to the bathroom down the hallway, took a shower and got dress. After getting freshened up ,I was in my black "What The French Toast " Shirt, some faded blue jean and my beloved fresh price of bel-air shoes. With my hair loose only tie with two bobby pins that formed a x on the side of my head. A pretty normal look for a not so normal day I smiled to myself.

I head to the Kitchen to see my parent off to wherever there go.

"Buenos Dias Angelina" My mother said gathering her purse . She knew I can't speak Spanish despite of having somewhat of an accent.

"lo triste que no eres hermosa como sus hermanas" ,she looked at me uttered the words petting my cheeks.

I smiled, well grinned .I may not be able to speak Spanish but I could understand.

" Right back at you Mama" she glance at me with eyes of death , walking out the door meeting my dad outside . It was just me Lisa left to work a while ago. So I guess I will make breakfast.

"Pancakes" I said gathering the supplies . It easy, fast and taste great.

That right I better wake them up, before I go to school. Fear enter my mind of how my room will look like, when I come back from school today. As much as I love hetalia, the character well can be a little crazy.

I walk back upstairs to seen America and Canada awake fighting. "You always have to be the Hero, Why could you just leave England alone " I heard Canada whisper .

"Dude I was just trying to help, because that what hero do" Answer a sad looking America.

"Your Ideas are stupid and you act like a brainless kid, you always never read the atmosphere and ruin it" the Canadian get angrier , while America stared cried .

I looked at this picture "What is this 2p " .

Then it hit me Canada is the only nation to make America cried. I remember reading about it in Canada-San and the Quarrel with America, he reduced America to tears.

"Guys stop it " I said crossing my arms . Neither of them listen I faceplamed , then place my hands on my hip and thought for a moment . I gentle lift both nation by their jackets face to face .

" Look don't fight" I glared at the two nation "maple" whisper Canada .

"Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones" I said both nation looked at me with fear and guilt .

" You guys are brother despite of being different, it may be Alfred fault but his heart was very much in the right place "

" Look you have a right to be mad Matthew, but right now it not the time or the place " I glance at both chibi . I turned my eyes toward Italy who was still asleep with Mr. Kumajiro, _wow nothing wake that dude up._

I felt kind like a mother scolding two children. I gentle put down the two chibi's , who made up with a hand shake " I am sorry bro" the voice came from a tearful America .

"Ok who want pancakes ", I quickly change the subject with clap of my hands "with bacon and some orange juice" .

"oh me dude I am so hungry" I laughed at America who eyes light up.

" Me too" said Canada , " we even have real maple syrupy" I smiled this was true my sister was half the time in Canada the other time here .I actually like maple syrupy and coffee I smiled at the thought.

" I guess we better wake up Italy " I said think how to wake him up .

"oh I know " I smiled "I once killed a man in his sleep with his own mustache and a grape"

" Ve~ I am up I am up" the Italian said starting to cried till America and Canada Comforted him

**_to be continued _**

**HelleeV: hope ya'll enjoy this , I will update as soon as I can please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**HelleeV: Going to try to update every other two days on stories, I don't own hetalia ja only ocs, Please review there are loved**

**Chapter 5 : So it began **

**Angie P.O.V**

Italy cried again insisting I was going to kill him or hurt him in some way. Poor guy he thought it was a dream too, after a while he stop.

"Well I thought pancakes would be good for breakfast" I said which only made me hungry.

" So let go down to the kitchen" I smiled the chibi's and I head down to the kitchen , which is connect to a nook. After a while after finding some phone books so there can at least reach the table I was cooking some pancake. The nice fluffy kind the ones you see on Tv, not one dip in a heavy coat of oil. America and Matthew watch me from the counter top while Italy just stands away. I could tell he didn't trust me, or he was still too scared.

I flip the pancakes till I had enough for everyone. We ate in an awkward silent, this have to be one of the weirdest breakfasts ever .Not even Mr. Hero America was speaking. Less than seven hours of school since I am a senior, can I leave them alone for that long. Unlike Oc-sama or Reader-chan I did not live alone I live with my family meaning two adult, one older sister and two dogs. Also I didn't live in very safe neighborhood; there were fight, drive by and gun fight every week. Then my part time job on the weekends, although I going have to study for my colleges entrances exam too. No everything will be awesome I can't think about this now.

After breakfast we head back to my room for a bit, while I went over some ground rules.

"For lunch there are some lunchables, bags of chips and soda in the mini fridge" I said point to the mini blue fridge next to my desk. I walk over to my desk; I turn off my laptop and put it away. I grabbed my chemical romance book bags, laid it on my bed next to the chibi's. Then I rush to get out the emergency cell phone from the hallway.

**End of Angie P.O.V**

Angie left the room in search of extra cell phone for an emergency, leaving the three nations by themself.

" I so full dude" America grin grabbing one of the comic book, from the pile of comics Angie left for him.

" America how can you be so happy , When we may never see home again" whisper Canada holding tightly , standing close to his brother .While Italy stand close to them .

"Dude because ,When we find Iggy he will use his Harry Potter powers and send us back home" said the America comforting his brother , "So just think about this as well earned Vacation bro"

"Eh I guess your right?" Canada decides to take his brother advice. "Who are you?" the polar bear yawn falling asleep again.

" I am Canada "

"Hey Dudes" Alfred eyes lit up. "Anyone think we should go to school with her?"

"No why don't we stay here?" Canada kindly disagrees with his brother.

"I mean didn't last night, she said she know where japan is?" bought up America who was remove a couples of book from Angie bag and move it under a pillow.

"Ve~ I wouldn't mind going if it means I can see Fratello and Japan" Italy smiled longing to see his big brother.

"Then Italy first" America smiled pushing the Italian into the bag "Ve~ I don't want too anymore" , Italy gulped from inside the bag .

" Come on bro" America looking at his brother .

" I 'm back , here the phone ,my number is the first one I got to go" she grab the MCR bag closed it ,slung it over her shoulder walking toward the door .

" Call me if you need me or if something happens ,see you later " she closed the door behind her and ran out the door.

"Uh America don't you think Italy will be fine "whisper Canada. While America read his comics "Don't worry he be fine".

Angie ran, down the street, thought the ditch. At last she made it to school, she stop for a moment to realize her backpack was very light .She walk toward the school, stopping at the gate outside only to hear something moving in her bag.

_Please don't let that be what I think it is_ she plead gentle open the bag. Just was she thought one of the plushie's nations snuck in her bag , to her surprise it was Italy .

** so we check up on Germany**

Germany woke up, he felt dizzy. His head hurt and he have no idea where he was. The blonde German opens his blue eyes, to see he was in a store, a rather large store. Germany looks up to see he was on a hook, he swung back and forth for a minute. The Germany dangled for a moment in thought, only to be called out "West!".

"West, Awesome your awake" the Prussian cried out, moving toward his younger brother.

A shrunken Prussia with a large head grin at Germany who was freaking out at the sight of his brother transformation "Verdammit Bruder?!". After got Germany free both climb down, to find a way of the giant store.

"Vhis look like something of japans "muttered Germany passing row of managas. The store was brightly colored, with a white celling. The two brother pass row of books , dvds .

"Where do you think we are ?" asked the ex-nation .

"I don't kno- " asked the blonde head mess with his hair , trying to pull it back.

"West you all right" Prussia laughed at his brother seem on pushing his hair know his brother stared to walk toward a side mirror in next to a rack of costume clothes.

"West listen to me your awesome brother just don't look to the at that mirror " Germany ignore his brother ; glimpse at the mirror hoping to fix his appearance (HelleeV: dudes and dudettes we all know , Germany love to make himself look pretty ). Ludwig stared at the glass like Prussia, his head was large, his body shrunken the plushie nation shake his head "no it a dream, I am a sleep ".

"It going to be ok, West "Prussia pat Germany back trying to comforted his bother. Which remind Prussia of when Germany was little .The German look up at the wall and saw the words Hetalia with an image of him and the rest of the nations "Was zur Hölle?!".

**_to be countine _**

**HelleeV: here a mini chapter on how Germany and Prussia are doing**


	4. Chapter 4

**HelleeV: Going to try to update every other two days on stories, I don't own hetalia ja only ocs,**

**Please review there are loved**

**Chapter 4 : **

"Nee Nee Angie I'm bored Ve~" the Italian squeak, Angie was annoyed it was still the first period and she had not been able to constraint at all. Now most people would think it would be awesome to have your favorite character at school with you, but for Angie it had been a nightmare soon far. She should have left him at home with the others, why didn't she do oh yeah now she remembers.

_*flash back*_

_"Gah, What are you doing in my bag?!" Angie call out to the pint size nation, who then started to sob and cry "Ve ~please don't be mad , I am sorry"._

_She faceplam this was truly the last thing Angie need right now "I not mad, just surprise" she use her clam voice. _

_"Well I guess I take you back to my house alright" she answer, grabbing a Kleenex from the side of her bag passing it to chibi Italy , which was half the size of his body ,who then blow his nose (now all you fan girl can say awwww). She gentle lift Italy from the bag, carried him. Angie gives a mental laugh she was carrying Italy the same way misty carried togeip on the old school Pokémon._

_"Don't leave me I don't want to be alone" She heard him say._

_"Don't worry America is there and he the hero" Angie tied reassuring him, which only made him protest even more._

_Italy frowned "Ve~ and you"_

_ "I have to go to school" Angie answer stared to work out the gate._

_" Ve~ Please let me stay, I be good" the more he protest Angie finally give in "Ok Italy "_

_"Ve you can call me feli hehe"_

_"Sure"_

_*end of flash back*_

After a while class was ended, she went down the crowded hall only to be followed by some freshman's with cat's ears and anime shirt.

" You have an Italy plushie so cute" one of the girl said , Angie turn round , she felt Italy tense up .The girl came up , look at Italy for a moment "wow he look so like the real, thing" the girl mumble moving her hand to the curl . Angie moved back from the girl.

"Yeah isn't it amazing well I got to go" Angie spun around and headed off into the school library.

"Whew that was close" She whisper behind the row of books .

"Ve~ she was going to touch my curl" he said in fear

"Look don't worry I will protect you" Angie said still holding on to him.

"Pinky swear" the tiny nation whisper.

"Sure pinky swear" she answer she smiled finding a seat in the back of the library away from all the people.

"We can just hang in here till lunch I have like three hour of study hall and then it art, pre-cal and anatomy and physiology" she smiled finding an empty table behind a row of books.

She place the plushie nation on the table and decide to check her phone .

Text :Kat

Yo where angie need favor

She send a text back

Angie text :

What the deal-o?

Text: kat

need you to take care of japan

Angie text :

meet me at the library in the back

Text: Kat

Alright

She close her phone place it in her back.

"Japan's coming" she sighed "Kitty Kat is bringing him"

**_To be continued _**


	5. Chapter 5

**HelleeV; Own nothing but her Ocs Ja.I will not write the accent anymore i just got lazy. But I did just see Wreck it Ralph so cute ! I love cartoons!**

**Please review**

**Chapter 5: So it likes really bad news**

Kat ran to the library carrying the mini japan, "Kat-chan slow down" she giggles at his accent and stop.

"I am sorry Kiku" she said, she enter pass the double blue doors to find Angie.

"Anige !" sneaking up behind the Latina girl, "Kitty kat wha~" Angie smiled, shake her head in disbelieve seeing a chibi japan bow . Yep Japan is here too she mumbles to herself , while Italy smiled one of his best friends were here "It japan"

"Hello it nice to meet you I am japan but you can call m Kiku " He said in a solemn voice only for Kat to hug him "Nani my personal space , please control yourself Kat-chan " Japan cried out , only of the blonde to hug him even tighter .

"Kat ! Dude calm down" Angie emerald green eyes shifted around the library "Your scaring people"

"Sorry Angie "the blonde said, still hold japan in her grasp, only for her chocolate brown eyes to perk up at the sight of Italy.

" Kawaii it Italy" the bubbly voice said with a strange Belarus look in her eyes with a strange aurora cam with innocent smile that appear on her face.

"Ve~" the Italian whisper running behind Angie hiding his small chibi head in her shirt call out "Save me", she comforted telling him it was going to be alright

"Awww" Kat smile giving the look crazy and obsessed, processed with caution.

"Ok yeah here are your glasses "she snapped to normal.

"Thank you" Angie said putting the eyes wear on her face, and smiled. "I got to go but I will be back, oh I hate gym" Kat bid a Farwell and was off yet again.

"Hello Angie" a voice form the side said a girl with long black hair approach the table.

"Hey Naomi" Angie turned and saw two blonde chibi's with her.

" I knew you had the others , I already know about Kat she told me" she said "We need to talk" she point the Latina girl to come .

"Yeah what is it?" from the sound of Naomi voice Angie knew this couldn't not be good.

Hannah Johnson just came back for Basketball practice; she parked in the drive way of her house and yawn. It had been a long day, now to the endless amount of homework she have to do she frown, she got of the car and saw her dog was missing.

"Dukie" she called no answer, "Duke Where are you?"she walk toward the old rusty dog house tired and hungry .She groan in frustration her beloved dog nowhere in sight. Her blue eyes search around her yard, till the dark skin caught a glimpse of a brown tail stick from out of the bushes. She moves toward the dog to see he had a stuff doll in his mouth.

"What you got there boy?" she asked rubbed the dog long ears, the girl flip her black hair and notice it was a stuff doll missing it arm. She glances at the ground, found the arm next to the brush and took the doll out of dog mouth.

"It probably belongs to Sarah" she sigh "Ugh How many times do I have to tell her, not to leave her toys out".

Hannah being the caring sister that she was determines to sew back it arm. She walked to the living room and gathers her sewing kit. She glances at the stuffed doll blonde hair, green suite and an Iron cross, she stich his arm back.

"It so lifelike" she said cutting the thread, she stared at it longer and poke it face only for it eyes to open. It blue eyes met her blue eyes and she watch it slowly pull out a small gun from it pocket.

"Who are you? Where have you taken me? Where my bruder?" it hissed at her.

"S-Sweet B-Baby Jesus , It A-Alive !" She glances at the chibi nation who points a gun to her head.

"Since you have not answered any of my questions, my only option is to shot you in the head" he spoke in a heavy accent.

"O-ok My name is Hannah Johnson, this is my house and I don't where your bruder "she squeak, this_ was creepy who was this guy and why was he going to shot her_ she thought.

"I found you outside my house my dog was using you as a chew toy" She said taking in a deep breath and speaking again "Who are you?"

The German look at the girl, wherever he was, he going to need an ally "I am Ludvig Beilschmidt".

_"France why don't you stay with others keeps them quiet?" the Island nation said._

_"Oui" Naomi stay at the table with others while Angie carried England placing him on a book shelf to make eyes level this was all too weird she thought ._

_"It Miss Angie right?" Angie blushes and composes herself "Yeah"_

_"I assume you have America, Canada and Italy love" England said "I am afraid I have a bit of bad news"_

_The girl glance at the English man "What kind of bad news?"_

_"I lost my magic with that blasted spell, without my magic I can't not send us back, we can't go home" she glanced at the scared nation._

Angie was pulled out of her thought by the sound of Italy, who rambled on about her school have much fun it was. She was lost in thought again she promised Iggy not to tell the others until Monday at the meeting in Naomi house. So far the chibi nation between the three girls were Italy , America, Canada ,France , England ,Romano, Spain and Japan , their still need to find Russia, China, Germany and Prussia.

" Oh shot I need to get some groceries" the girl holding the pint size Italian on one hand pulling out a list form her pocket.

"Nee nee Angie can we get the ingredients for pasta" giving one his of irresistible smile, she glance down _Dammit it too cute_ .

"Fine" she glance at the side walk _there goes my paycheck this week_ look. After a trip to the supermarket , she arrive home sulking her head with tons of bags in her hands while Italy rode in her backpack _'I spend so much today , why did he make me buy all the expensive brands , I can kiss my new video game goodbye now I'm broke '._

Angie saw Lisa in the kitchen "Big sister helps me"

"Ok Ay mama ,Why did you buy so much expensive stuff?"

"Italy made me" Angie said look at her sister who then started laughing "So Italy made you ? A country made you?"

"Yes" Lisa at her sister , shook her head and saw a plushie wave to her from her little sister backpack "Dude I think I been working too hard your plushie just wave to me"

"Kevin Campbell" a stern voice yelled "What about this D?"

"Ma I said I'm sorry?" as the fight continued two small chibi hide in a duffle bag "You think he become one with Russia da?".

**_To Be continued_**

**HelleeV:So most of the Ocs been Introduce now We got Angie Lopez , Kat Van Pelt , Naomi Ryder , Hannah Johnson and Kevin Campbell our only guy . Check out my deviant art page to see what they look I only have the girl up like thought still working with Kevin design .**


	6. Chapter 6

**HelleeV; Own nothing but her Ocs Ja. I will not write the accent anymore I just got lazy. Weird thing that happen yesterday to me , when I went to work. Where I work we have a germen city, I was sweeping the floor and I saw like a paint of Fritz and a Prussian Flags in the back. It was awesome then I went to target and my sister was I want PASTA! I walk to the pasta section and saw can that Vodka pasta sauce.**

**I screamed "Fruk Italy have become one with Mother Russia" Showing my inner fangirl I rarely do that .**

**Then this tall dude with a weird scarf came up to me and say "Would you like to become one with Mother Russia too da?" I ran yelling no screaming "DOITSU TASUKETE" .**

**Please review**

**Chapter 6: oh Sunday**

Five days pass since; Angie plushie magical came alive, turning her beloved normal mundane life upside-down. Every day was a headache, broken things and lying to her family mainly her parents, she couldn't tell them it was not like a puppy but three grown men in plushie size bodies may be too much to handle. Who known how her mom might react, her dad would say they were possessed and called a priest or something, her father loathe anything anime related manly anything not Texans or Mexican or American in general. Lucky she was not alone Alice her sister had find out the secret on the last night , only to say "Angie I don't want to know" her sister shook her head letting Angie explain .

After five days of overdose of pasta, paint, heroes , pancakes, talking bears , maples related things , tomatoes and burger it was Sunday her day off. No work No school, what was Angie going to do, she was going to sleep in and be lazy. After pull a long shift yesterday at the pet shop, buying /editing clothes for the nations all thought the night (well they could wear the same thing all the time), finally getting one small Italian to sleep she was tried . She hardily had any sleep since the last four days .The Mexican girl slept on the ground, (yes ground since a couples of chibi took the bed) savoring the softness of her warm blanket and pillow.

"Dudette wake up , A hero got to eat ! I am hungry it already 10:00 am " she felt a tug on her ear as the chibi yelled in it. The mousy hair girl groan "No let me sleep"

"Angie" she heard calm voice called her "Sis I am making breakfast, come down when you're ready. Come on guys I think she tried".

"Why is she tried? Dude is she sick?"

"Ve maybe we should make pasta if she sick , pasta make everyone better " Alice gave a mental laugh I can't believe these guys are nations or countries .

"I don't think she sick" a small voice answer " Come , I will make breakfast " her said.

Angie slept for a few minutes later under she felt something heavy jabbed her abdomen almost causing her to cough blood. Opening her green eyes "Angie dude, Angie are you ok?! It's going to be allright! The hero that me is here! Just look at my big hero face and you'll be cured for sure man !"

"Alfred I am up ok?" the girl groans in defeat "Just let me get dress ok"

Soon as everyone left the room the Latina girl did her morning routines, then head down to the kitchen. She smile at the smell of coffee, pouring herself a cup she needed the caffeine the idea of having three character from hetalia that were really personification of the countries just broke her brain.

Alice made some scrambles eggs, toast, and bacon and got some orange juice, a home-style breakfast, Angie sat at the table next to America and Italy, sipping her coffee one drinks at a time.

"Dude Alice this is the best bacon ever" chibi America with his mouth full , stuffing his face.

"Thank you Alfred" her sister smiled, walk away to answer the phone "Angie it for you , it Naomi"

"Hey Naomi what up?" the brown hair girl said in a jolly tone .

"England want to have the meeting now"

Angie frown "Fine where?"

"Your house my uncle coming with my cousins"

"Fine, I call Kitty kat kay " the girl signed faceplam her head .

"Angie ¿Qué Naomi lo quiere? Alice asked in Spanish , Angie glared look of death .

"She wants to have the meet with the other Mini nations now?"

"¿Qué hay naciones más pequeñas todavía?" She stood in shock "Ay mama, ¿Cuántos más?"

"Hmmm about 9 more" Angie sighed.

Two hours later Naomi knocked the door of Angie house, the black hair girl carried England in her hand and France in her back pack. Dress in a black dress and stocking she came, knocking on the door, she gave a smiled and politely said hello to Angie only to be sneak attack by Kat .

"Naomi" the blonde girl wine.

"Hello Kitty kat"

The three girls when up to Angie bed room surround by the plushie size nations. France was with Canada, while America was talking about being a hero annoying Britain while and Italy was talking about pasta to Spain. Romano and Japan just watch from far .

" I see Romano have a bit more colorful langue then I thought" Naomi said sitting next to kat on the floor next to France.

"Yay but he really a cool guy" Kat answer for her this had been a dream and a good one "Now they're going home a happy ending" She smiled .

"You didn't tell her" Angie whisper to Naomi "No , I forgot" the black hair girl said.

"Oi Shut up you bastards" Said Romano who actually much Germany telling everyone to shut up .

"Italy brother dude is right we need to focus dudes" Romano groan to them he just Italy brother no more or less .

"I agree with America-San" answer japan.

"You know his name is Romano he south Italy, America" Kat answer in her bubby voice.

"Yeah that dude" America continued.

"Well you three mind leave the room?" the Britain nations asked "Sure come on guys ?" the girls got up and walk into the hallway , closing the door and lend against to listing to the meeting that was taking place .

"Iggy dude use your Harry potter wizard power, to summon up the Germany and other and take us home" The America smiled, unaware of the problem.

" Oui Angleterre we must tell them" France said in a grim voice looking away ,even Spain got the feel something was wrong .

"I can't" He said in a dead tone "What do you mean you can't bro?" the blue eyes boy asked.

"I don't have my magic or anymore" He cough to clear his voice "That blasted spell that was cast drain me of my powers, all of them I can't even do a simple parlor tick, much less take us home".

After a few moment of silent pass America spoke up again "So were stuck like this?"

"It would appear so Amérique" answer France who was comforting Canada who heart had been on set of seen home.

"There have to be something right "Spain asked "The more time we spend away from our world , the less we are connect if we don't returned by the same date next year will lose our personification are nations will be nothing by landmass and will cease to exist in that world and be stuck in toy size body"

Crash the door wide three girl laid on the floor .

"How much of that did you hear?" the England man asked .

"Al of it , Why did you keep that a secret if you in troubled we will help you ? Don't you trust us at all? Now that you're going to be staying longer then we thought ,you need to trust us" Angie spoke while the other girl reminded silent.

~After some time of silent~

"Stay! You think we want to fucking stay?" Romano answer "You think we asked for this ? To be helpless, for the first time were almost mortal. il vostro solo una ragazza stupida for thinking we can ever trust you?" He glared "We are very different from that fucking cartoon she should us?"

"Lovno-San It anime ?" Replied Japan

"Yeah whatever ever?" He sighed "No were stuck here with this three stupid girls"

"Ve fratello enough , it not their fault" The younger brother speak out in tears avoiding eyes contract with the nations .

"Italy right, there are only trying to help us?" Answer America in a serious voice different form his normal voice .

"Agreed no more secret " England said " Since we will be living with them we should not kept secrets"

And with that the meeting ending everyone, no mention on finding the others Naomi and Kat didn't speak just stunned by the words. America buried himself in comic about heroes saving the day while Canada listen to the radio but not speak a word. Angie Noticed Italy alone on her desk next to the window with a strange tearful looked in his closed eyes.

" Here are you alright?" the Mexican girl asked "Ve~ I am fine " he says in a tearful voice .

"Want to go outside " Something was up she could tell off the bat , she wait for a replies.

" No" the Italian above eyes contact .

"What wrong ? you seem down ?"

As tear fall from his face "Ve~" He cried in a string of tears "It my fault why were here , ve I didn't know it was a spell?"

Angie grab a tissue from the box and hand it to him "It alright you didn't know" she try her best to comfort him "It all will work out in the end you see"

He sniffed "you think so?"

"Yeah I do ?" Angie replied this was going to be another long night .

**_-to Be continued _**

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**HelleeV: Yesterday I when to work I love my job , We had some paranormal active it was creepy … Like the light turn off and on doors open and floating plants .Own nothing but her Ocs Ja I don't own hetalia .**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter7: So much closer than you think**

Hannah walked out of the bathroom from her shower fully dress in her school clothes, she stared at the two empty plated on the bed and another with wrust . I wonders how can two little people eat so much, she looked at Ludwig who was enjoying his wrust . It only been 4 days and half since she discover the two talk stuff dolls who her dog was using as chew toy . No correction, two small Germans although one claim to be Prussian whatever that was, what were they aliens, robots these thought run across her mind.

"So I am going to school now" the girl answer unsure grabbing her backpack. "Just make sure Gilbert doesn't break anything?" she said walk out of the hall.

"Right, I talk to him" the blue eyed plushie said as she left. Germany watch the girl walk away, bored out of his mind he was in no positions to do anything. Weak the words echoes thought his mind, he was no close in find the others. The girl had been most helpful, on information this world, which was very much like his world. She walks outside of the house waving a good bye, hoped in her car ready for school.

Frist Period pass she was head off to physic , then it was English three she sighed , opening her locker .

"Oww" a voice said from the floor.

"I am so sorry I did not even see you" Hannah help the boy get up from the ground "It ok".

"Do I know you?" the girl asked looking at the boy "Yes it me Kevin Campbell from fourth period gym"

"Right , well see you later "

**_Hetalia _**

"You're a growing boy ! How could you eat only ramen for Breakfast , lunch and dinner every day aru ? I will make something much better" , as chibi China grab a spoon bigger than him point to the fridge

"He is right da ?" the Russian smiled at Kevin who was more confused ,as the mini Russian pulled his brown hair on his head " You remind me of my little Raivs? He not to bright either " .

Kevin Campbell was being control by two small people, he found in his duffle bag after coming home, from his job at Sam pizza. He signed at the sight it was bad enough he was picked on at school , really at home too.

"Yao it take too long to make dinner and I have to go to wor-" the boy was stop Ivan who yanked his head light hit from his pipe "Now be a good boy and listen to Chi- I mean Yao".

"Yes Sir" the boy hung his head in defats.

**_Hetalia_**

"They've been ordering pizza for the last seven minutes for love of the queen can we get this stared already" answer Britain looking at Kat on the phone, the week pass in a flash , now it was Friday night.

"Dude I want one with everything on it" America said yelling at Kat, Who gave a thumb up.

It had taken the northern half of Italy and the country of La amour almost two week to be convinced to see the anime Hetalia, not just the cover.

"Well it seems like everyone here today?" Naomi said dress in a velvet dress with white stocking sitting in an armchair petting one of her cats.

"Ve I wish Germany was here ?" Italy said missing his best friend "Do you think we ever find mi amigo Gilbert" Antonio asked the search had not been going well , who know where the others could be .

"I am sure we will find them, they can't be that far ?" Angie said very unsure if they will ever find them .

"Just finish ordering the pizza desu " Kat smiled with America , taking a seat on the crouch while Angie sat on the floor next to Italy , Romano and Spain .

"Awesome ,I love pizza" she laugh too be truth full she was stared to get tired of pizza she ate it almost every night that and hamburgers .

"Ok Let watch the first season I know you guys must be curious" Kat play on the remote showing Hetalia Axis power in Japanese.

" Nani ? Where Korea?" Japan asked "I remember him here?"

"Well they removed him saying he was being inappropriate but he in the manga still?" Naomi said ready to answer any questions.

"Yeah but he is very much part of Hetalia ?" Angie said the only one who noticed japan weird look.

After the Chibitalia segment, the room was quiet especially between France and Italy, Soon the fourth episodes continued only for mini japan to pause it at the part where Italy and Japan at the bath scene.

"I am sorry but this scene is rather inappropriate for you to see" he said in a very solemn voice looking at Kat .

"It ok Kiku , We seen this scene over like million times" Japan looked at Naomi in shock, "What the rating on this love ?" another voice asked .

"It rated M meaning eighteen and up, but it really don't show much I mean each show it like 5 min" Miss Naomi continued, pausing the Dvd on the Tv the show continued .

"Did you guys really fight aliens ?" Angie asked , only for Italy to answer "Ve Si they were scary "

Time passed, season one and two was done now the group was starting on the paint it white movie Naomi removed the dvd of season two placing into the case, while Angie and Kat answer the door.

"Hello, Is this 4658 San Miguel , order for a Angie and Kat" A short brown hair boy asked , holding four boxes of pizza and a box of soda .

"Yeah" Kat answer as her face turned red , pulling her hood over her head .

"Sure is Let me grab that" Angie smiled taking the boxes of pizza , while Kat took the soda , the boy spoke again ,"Sorry for the 40 minutes delay , I got uh lost ?"

"It cool, would you like a soda ?" Angie said looking at Kat who was red as a tomato snuck away "Yes please ,all I been drinking it tea for the last four days !"

"Uh ok mister?" the boy spoken with a smiled on his face, the looked back to his car "Kevin. Kevin Campbell"

"I will go get you a soda , Kat I be back " before Angie could move Kat appear with three can of soda "Uh here you go I didn't know what flavor you like" She squeak in a small voice handling here all three cans .

"Thank you !" He smiled and turn away to toward his car and hid the cans in his jacket only to be lecture by a chibi China in his car "Ayai What to you so long aru?".

"Dude what took you so long ?" America yelled from across the room .

"Just getting pizza?"

**_TO Be continued _**

** Please Review **


End file.
